Fallen Angel
by X Inori x
Summary: One Shot! Everything that made him become who he was. Creed's pov


A/N: I'm back again with another Creed related fic, some of his childhood was based on the anime. Review kudasai(please)!**  
**

* * *

**_Fallen Angel_**

_ -Creed's pov- _

My life was always dark, nothing but darkness. I couldn't see one step in front of me, not one or two. I couldn't see my hands, nothing, it was all black. It was everyone's fault that I was thrown into this darkness, thrown into this suffering.

Mother and all the ignorant people out there. I hate them, for everything they did to me.

Mother was never evil; she used to be so kind, until father died. She would always get angry at me, and hit me. Strangely she always hit me with a bouquet of roses, the roses she got from lovers, which left her because she had a child.

I hated mother. I hated father.

And that's why I killed her, I saved her. Mother should thank me because I freed her, after that I ran away because I was an orphan.

I lived on the streets, cold and hungry. No one looked at me, no one. It was like I was invisible, like I never existed. Maybe I never did, I was just some thing that occupied space.

The only people who noticed me were, some hot-shot police officers, they beat me when they felt like it. Threatened me to stop going through the garbage, stepped on me, pounded me, and called me trash.

They were the trash! They used me to make themselves feel strong; if I had power I would kill them too! Like I killed mother!

I fell farther and farther into the darkness.

But one day I was saved, by a man who taught me about the sword. That man, I hated him. I hate him with all my heart! He merely used me like all the others! I hate him!

He only taught me how to fight, so he could use me in one of those underground games, where they make children and animals fight for gambling purposes. That bastard, he used me! And what did I do? I killed him too! He also was apart of my suffering, another person who made me this way. He did this to me!

There was only one person I really did respect, someone who was like me. With dark, un-trusting eyes. Someone who hated the world, someone who killed. He was Train Heartnet, the only person who I could relate too.

I remember when I met Train, he never really noticed me, and I didn't notice him. Until I heard the gun-shot.

I saw everything, they tried to attack Train and he killed them. He looked hurt and he began to shake, I called him a weakling, but his eyes were so full of pain and hate. They were like mine.

We later met again, I had found myself a job as an eraser of Chronos, it was a job I loved. Where I could kill, and kill, and kill! The stench of blood was invigorating; the sight of it was beautiful! It drove me mad! How I loved it!

When I met Train he was number 13. He was a merciless killer, the reflection of his eyes were more intense and distant. My eyes were dark and sick.

My trademark was a red rose; I carried one with me always, to match the blackness of my heart and eyes. These cursed flowers that stained my cheek with blood as a child.

I decided I no longer was human, but I was better then them all! I will get revenge on the human race for the suffering me and possibly Train had to endure. No one was going to live, in my new world. A world where I was king and where I no longer had to suffer! Also the one person I respect should help me; he who has suffered as I have should help me destroy these filthy humans!

He was always so beautiful when he was covered in blood.

I made up my mind, I would create Eden. The perfect world I have dreamed of, the world that had no suffering or pain, the world in which I was God!

Such thoughts made me fall deeper into the darkness, but I did not care! I had sold my soul to the devil in exchange for revenge and the power of a God! All humans will fall to me, Creed Diskenth.

All shall fall from grace in a holy war, the apocalypse the extinction of humans and the birth of Eden!

* * *

A/N: Did I capture Creed? Hope so, can't ruin his messed up image even more(wait that didn't make sense...) If they're is any spelling/grammar mistakes please let me know! Review kudasai(please)! 


End file.
